Sexual Healing
by LadySafire
Summary: She will take Sesshomaru any way she can even with a broken body. Can they find love with his disability? Will he let her? Rated M for a reason If you are under age you need to leave right now.


I do not own InuYasha in any way shape or form. Although I would love to snuggle Sessomaru's form. EG

Kagome softly knocked at the mansion door and listened to the footfalls that approached.

It silently swung open, revealing her appointment for the night, an appointment she'd been keeping every two weeks for the last year and a half.

"On time as always, Kagome." came the deep voice of the Demon Lord whose needs she'd been attending.

"You wouldn't have it any other way, Lord Sesshomaru." She replied with a sultry chuckle as she entered. As always she mentally drooled when she got a clear look at him when he quickly closed the door behind her. He was dressed in black satin lounging pajamas, the deep vee of his top exposing the hardened planes of his chest. The satin fabric and color emphasized his pale skin, silver white hair and his exotic other worldly features.

In two very descriptive words; Utterly Fuckable.

'Too bad that wasn't what he required from her.' she silently thought as she unbuttoned her black trench coat and striped it off. She handed it to Sesshomaru who was eyeing her outfit with undisguised appreciation, his gold eyes turning molten as they ran caressingly over her body.

Tonight she had worn a zip front black leather mini dress and a pair of black four inch spike heels. She shivered as he suddenly reached out and drew a clawed finger lightly over her exposed shoulders and breasts to dip enticingly into the valley laid bare by the zipper she had deliberately left partly undone.

He leaned forward and lightly traced a fang down the curve of her ear. She shuddered and lightly bit her lip as her nipples pushed painfully against the satin inner lining of her dress. She could feel the unnatural warmth of Sesshomaru's hand through the bodice as it continued downward to tease the bare skin of her thigh.

"Shall we take this upstairs, Kagome? I think my room would be much more comfortable than foyer of my home." He whispered seductively as he pulled her towards the large yet elegant staircase that led to the upper level of his house.

She had no fear that tongue wagging staff would see them, for when she came for one of their appointments he would dismiss them for the entire evening leaving just the two of them in the large house.

Moments later found them in his bedroom with her back against the wall as he slowly nipped, kissed and sucked on her neck making his way downwards to her breasts. A hand worked her zipper down exposing her body to the warm air of the room. She in turn tugged at the ties of his robe wanting to feel more of the body he had spent centuries training and toning into its present delightfully sexy state.

She idly wondered if his bottom half looked as good as the top for she had never seen it. In every encounter between them he refused to remove his slacks, pajama bottoms or whatever he was wearing on his lower half.

He'd finally admitted to her a couple months ago that due to a sword injury when he was younger he was impotent and his organ scarred. When she had asked him why he kept these appointments with her he had almost shyly explained that the pheromones she exuded eased his desires for sex.

No money ever crossed hands; she was no prostitute. She was, in fact, his TA from the local university who'd noticed that she had an attraction for him. When she had approached him about looking through some of the antique books to research an assignment, he had proposed an exchange. She would have unlimited use of his very substantial library for certain services she could perform for him.

He'd given her a week to think it over and she'd agreed. He participated some as she pleasured herself but mostly he just watched which turned her on immensely.

Pulling her away from the wall he slid the straps of her dress over her shoulders, slowly working the neck to hem zipper downwards. He'd pause every so often to stroke soft skin or lay kisses along the zippers path. As he reached the hem a pale hand reached up holding the top edges together. Deftly he unhooked the bottom and straightened, suddenly letting go of the bodice's edge and watched it drop in a heap onto the carpeted floor.

His hands lightly stroked downward pausing a moment to shrug off his own top to pool on the carpet before continuing it's journey to stroke and rub her hard nipples causing a small shudder of need to drift through her body. Kagome took her hands and mirrored his actions watching with private delight as his own body trembled.

She sighed sadly in her mind. It truly was a shame he couldn't bed her properly. She was willing to bet he would've made a wonderful and satisfying partner.

She let out a small moan as Sesshomaru's hands left her now sensitive breasts lightly trailing his nails over her skin, deliberately sensitizing it making her want to rub her body against his.

His eyes burned into hers as his breathtaking/terrible fingers stopped their sensual torture to hover closely over her damp curls, his claws barely brushing them she could feel the warmth of his skin. Her nails sank into his arms eliciting a pleasured groan from him.

Kagome softly cried out as Sesshomaru suddenly plunged his fingers deep inside her, his thumb rubbing the swollen nub just above her channel as his hand mimicked what he so desired to do her if he hadn't been injured years earlier.

Nearly weeping at the sensations now running rampant through her body she whimpered when he withdrew them slowly, watching as Sesshomaru lifted his glistening fingers to his mouth slowly sucking the fluids from them and shivered at the unbridled lust that burned in his eyes as his licked away the traces on his sensually shaped lips.

He reached for her, picking up her slim form and carried her to the side of the red silk covered bed.

Kagome went to lie back on the soft bedding like she usually did when he stopped her with a touch and a slight shake of his head. She looked at him in askance as this was what he had her do with him sitting in a chair or kneeling between her thighs watching as she worked her self towards a climax with him at times assisting with his own fingers or mouth.

"Tonight I wish to try something…different." He purred into her ear before softly raking the lobe with his fanged teeth.

"What?" Kagome lightly panted out as she tried to tighten her thighs against the sweet ache of her womanhood.

He gave her a hard bruising kiss sat down, slid to the center of his large bed and laid down.

"When you pleasure yourself tonight I want you be sitting straddle of my chest. I want to watch you up close as you touch yourself and your nectar flows out to pool on my chest." He whispered erotically as he held out his hand to Kagome.

She quickly toed off the spike heels and took his hand allowing him to help her onto the bed where she did as he wanted, sitting straddle of his chest.

She bit her lip at the sensation. Oh Kami, the warmth and the feeling of his hard muscles pressing and flexing against her most intimate place was so arousing that she could feel herself get even wetter.

Kagome looked down into his face. His heritage markings had taken on a more vibrant color as his eyes glowed a hot molten gold. She had never seen him look like this before. He was reacting differently, more feral, less controlled.

"Can you breathe alright?" she asked as she adjusted her self more comfortably on his torso.

"You're fine." He rumbled as he ran his hands up her thigh. His thumbs brushed over wet nether lips gently parting them and inhaling her female fragrance. "Touch yourself self, Kagome. I want to see you lose yourself to passion's embrace, to hear you sob out your need….." he slipped a thumb in between her slick folds and gave the small bundle of nerves there a firm rub causing a loud moan to erupt from her. "I want to hear you cry out my name in completion."

He withdrew his hand from her wet core and guided her own fingers to her throbbing flesh. He growled lowly when she shuddered and moaned as her fingers slowly stroked over her swollen clit. Sesshomaru slid his hands up to cup her breasts squeezing them gently, flicking the tips of her nipples as he did so.

They quickly lost themselves in each other's pleasure, cries, moans and the erotic noises that only true lovers understand. They had never spoken the words aloud, but the fates, Kami or whatever cruel higher power there was had allowed them to fall in love. The cruelty of it being they would never be able to thoroughly consummate it.

Yes, they both knew that if he'd been whole Sesshomaru would have taken her as his mate and the college be damned. His family had donated a good deal money to the school over the years and if they crossed him, well, there were plenty of other colleges who would love to have a wealthy benefactor.

Kagome worked her fingers faster feeling her body racing towards a hard climax. She opened her eyes to look down at her beautiful InuYoukai his passionate and rapt expression sending a frisson of hot pleasure through her body.

Clawed fingers reached up to trace her lips and caress her cheek. More warmth suffused her body. Her climax was just moments away when she realized what was happening.

Her damned Miko abilities were trying to surface and surround them both. She quickly looked down at Sesshomaru in horror and started to abandon her self-pleasure. Shifting to try and move away, Kagome found herself firmly held in place.

"Let it happen, Koi. Let your power wash over me and mingle with mine." He growled out as he replaced her absent fingers with his own, firmly rubbing the swollen and distended nub. His long tapered fingers easily slid and thrust inside her in time to the thumb feverishly working her clit.

Kagome opened the dam on her powers feeling it rush out and wash over the demon beneath her. Sesshomaru in turn let his own youkai surface, free from the tight control he kept it in. They both watched in wonder as the two auras rushed towards one another. Instead of trying to destroy each other as was supposed to happen when ever these powers met, they combined entwining with each other till neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru could see where the one began or the other ended.

Suddenly, Kagome gasped as the sensations in her body increased a hundredfold. The load moan from between her thighs showed that Sesshomaru was also affected.

The sounds of his pleasure set off her climax and hurtled her into a place of pure sensuality. She cried out Sesshomaru's name as he kept thumbing the small nerve bundle that kept her in multiple orgasms.

"Oh kami, Sess! Enough, please!" she gasped out, slumping slightly as he pulled his wicked hand away.

Sesshomaru grasped her about the waist and easily lifted her off his chest and laid her exhausted body beside his. Kagome sighed deeply and snuggled closer bringing her knee to rest upon his hip.

As she did so, she noticed that her leg bumped into something. Curious she slightly sat up and gasped in surprise.

"Kagome, what is wrong, my heart?" Sesshomaru inquiringly asked as he too rose up on an elbow to see what had surprised her so.

Dumb founded they both gazed at the very large and prominent tent in his silk sleeping pants. Hesitantly he reached down and slid a slightly shaking hand inside the soft waistband. Kagome watched as he moved it about touching the erection he'd not had in decades.

"It's healed." He whispered in stunned disbelief. "The scarring has disappeared. I'm whole once more!"

A loud growl was the only warning she got before Kagome suddenly found herself flat on her back being hungrily and thoroughly kissed.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" she managed to whimper out weakly before her lips were once again fiercely taken.

The passion hazed Inu reached between them and ripped away his bed pants. "I am going to make love to you the way you should be, my dearest Kagome." He growled as he lightly drug sharp fangs down her sensitive neck. "I am going to slide my hard cock into where my mouth and our fingers have been and possess your body totally, riding you so hard that your screams of pleasure will be heard by demon-kind in China."

He paused in his sensual monologue to worship her breasts, the nipples so hardened and aroused the skin was puckered the dark ruby tips standing high and proud.

A burning flash shot through her body as he spoke whispering what wicked delights awaited them both this special night.

Sesshomaru moved over her heated body, grinding his fortuitously returned erection against nectar slick nether lips and engorged bud. She cried out as her own body thrust up towards his hips seeking…no demanding what had been missing in their sessions together.

Kagome wrapped her arms and legs around his steel muscled body, her own body seeking the sweet release only he could give.

Breathing heavily she lifted her head and began a line hot open mouth kisses across his chest . She continued up his sweating neck, pausing once in a while to swirl a tongue across his slightly salty skin.

"Please Sesshomaru, take me now!" she cried softly, her blue eyes locking with his hot gold. "Please let me feel you finally fill me and erase the emptiness I have felt for so long!"

He crushed her lips beneath his and with a flick of muscled hips began to slide into her hot passion slicked channel. He paused as he reached her maiden barrier; pulling his head back enough to gaze into her eye telling her without words of the pain that would follow. Equally silent, she spoke back to him that she understood and even welcomed the pain as she had wanted no other to breach it.

Sesshomaru again locked his mouth to hers and suddenly thrust through, stilling his hips when she cried out and softly began to sob against his chest. He lay between her thighs unmoving and unwilling to cause her further discomfort.

"Yes it had ben decades since he'd bedded a female and once upon a time he would have just continued to take his own pleasure, uncaring of how the female beneath him felt or wept.

Kagome was different, he had wanted this young woman for so long and had been unable to be with her as a male should properly, that he wanted to make this a wonderful experience for her. To continue would be tantamount to rape.

He wanted her as his mate, wife and lover. He wanted nothing unpleasant for her first time, so if he had to forgo his pleasure, he would. For this small woman Kagome, who had captured his heart so completely, he would do anything.

His moon touched hair pooled around them as he softly kissed the pained woman and made to withdraw.

Sniffling slightly, Kagome tightened her legs about his waist and stopped his barely begun progress. "Why are you stopping? Did I do something wrong? Don't you want me after all?"

"Oh Kami koi, I want you so much I ache. You have done nothing wrong." He whispered hoarsely, trying to control his demanding cock. "I am stopping because it pains you too much to continue. I want this to be a something you remember with joy, not pain. We will wait a few days and try again and then if it still pains you terribly I'll take you to a Doctor to be sure there isn't a medical reason for the pain."

More tears flood her deep blue eyes as she listened to his words. He was willing to give up the first pleasure he had felt many years just to be sure she wouldn't be harmed physically or psychologically.

She threw her arms around his neck, still keeping him locked within her body. "I love you, Sesshomaru." She whispered fiercely into his sweetly pointed ear.

Kagome bit her lip as she felt Sesshomaru freeze against her and she suddenly realized what she had whispered.

Oh Kami, she had ruined it. She had blown the unspoken agreement between them of no emotional tie-ups. Tears started running from her eyes as she clenched her eyes shut to avoid looking at his condemning face, the one that would say that because of her impulsive words the relationship between them was through.

"I-I'm sorry, Sesshomaru! I take it b-back! I really didn't intend to sa—say it!" she tearfully stammered out.

Kagome felt his body shift slowly up from her slightly. "Open your eyes, Kagome." Spoke Sesshomaru with all emotion wiped from his voice.

She fearfully opened her eyes, seeing his carefully blank, almost stern expression.

"What. Did. You Say. To. Me?" His tone brooked no argument as he stared down at her.

Kagome ran a tongue over suddenly bone dry lips.

"I said I love you." She whispered. His eyes unexpectedly blazed with gold fire as his face melted into lines of relief.

"Oh Thank the Kami's!" Sesshomaru said as he once again swooped forward to crushed her swollen mouth under his. Their mouths moved and clung together passionately before he moved his head back. "I love you too, my Kagome. Will you stay with me as my mate, my wife, my love?"

"Yes!" she shouted then let out a small hiss as her hips shifted.

Sesshomaru was instantly contrite and made to move away from her velvety softness.

The small but very agile miko again tightened her legs to lock his pelvis against hers.

"Don't you dare! If you try to pull out again I may just kill you, Sesshomaru!" She shifted restlessly against him. "It wasn't pain I was feeling just now." She explained with a dark blush.

Her demon lover gave a wicked grin and suddenly thrust against her and was rewarded with her shuddering body and a light cry of "Please again!". He slowly began to move reveling in her siren's cries. He increased the speed of his thrusts marveling at the responsiveness of his intended. The sensitivity of her skin had increased to the point that a mere on the juncture on her shoulder would trigger a small near climax within her.

Soon he could no longer control his own body as he began to pound harder and deeper within his beloved miko. His hands clamped onto her hip and tipped them slightly to allow a deeper penetration that pleased them both greatly. Her sapphire eyes burned into his own and they both began to cry out their impending climaxes. Kagome suddenly tensed and lovingly sobbed out Sesshomaru's name. His own climax was triggered when he felt her walls clamp down on him and her fluids gush out around him.

"Gods Kagome!" He cried out as his muscles tensed and his hips seemed to piston on their own for a few moments.

Spent, he collapsed against his love and buried his head in her neck, feeling the tousled silk of her hair cool his flushed forehead and face.

They lay there on the bed, limbs delightfully tangled together when Kagome spoke. "Why do you suppose my abilities surfaced now to heal you?" she asked curiously.

He thought about it for a minute. "I don't think this is the first time they have tried to surface, Kagome."

She opened her mouth to argue, then stopped and thought about it. He was right, she realized. Everytime they had been together sexually she'd had to fight her abilities in some way to keep them from surfacing.

She gasped and looked at Sesshomaru horrified. "Oh Kami! What I thought was purifying energy was really my power trying to heal you, to fix the damage done to you in the past." Kagome placed a soft hand along his strong jaw. "I am sorry. I was a foll not to realize.."

"Shhhh…." The Inu said placing a slender finger against his rosy lips. "You didn't know and it was better this way, love. Look how much we have learned about each other." He gave a small fanged grin. "And this way I was able to fall in love with you and make you fall for me."

He suddenly sighed sadly.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong? Why are you suddenly sad?" Kagome asked worriedly.

He heaved another great sigh. "Well, now that I have my…. Libido and a certain part of my anatomy functioning again you're other services will no longer be required."

Kagome gave him a very naughty grin. "Oh I think I can still manage to service you once in a while like that. I need to keep in practice in case you ever ..um.. forget how to use it."

Sesshomaru gave a happy lusty growl and flexed his hips eliciting a moan from his black haired vixen. "I assure you Madame, I intend to use it often so that I nor you will ever forget."

I hope everyone has enjoyed this. It has taken me a year and a half to get it done. My wonderful hubby finally found a way to retrieve it of my old harddrive.

Please read and review!

LadySafire


End file.
